ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chronian Invasion
Plot THIS EPISODE IS BEING REWRITTEN. The episode continues from where the last one left off. Ben-21 transforms into Four Arms. (Four Arms): Go back to your own timeline. This is none of your concern. (Ben): It kinda is now. He transforms. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock! He shoots electricity at Four Arms, who immediately grabs Buzzshock despite the pain surging through his system. (Four Arms): You're not getting away with this. Next to the Buzzshock and Four Arms, Gwen and Kevin (in marble form) are fighting Ultimate Kevin-21. (Gwen): Kevin, you have to stop this. Control yourself. Your Gwen is in a total funk because you're gone. Fight your power-hungry side, Kevin. Resist the urge to- He hurls a fireball at her. Gwen instantly creates a mana shield to protect herself. (Ultimate Kevin-21): It's not my fault! I can't change back! Not even if I want to! Kevin charges at Ultimate Kevin-21 and punches him. Ultimate Kevin-21 creates an energy blast in his hands and prepares to fire it, when a laser hits him. (Ultimate Kevin-21): Oof! Zack, holding a laser lance, waves at Kevin in the distance, indicating he was the one who shot the laser. Forever Ninja-21 kicks Zack to the ground. (Zack): Okay, I need to focus. He gets up and uses his laser lance as a sword of sorts, hitting Forever Ninja-21 repeatedly. Forever Ninja-21 fires many shurikens at the laser lance. (Zack): Hey! You might damage it! The laser lance emits sparks everywhere. (Zack): Great! Look at what you did! Forever Ninja-21 knocks the laser lance to the ground. Zack flinches. On the other side of the room, Rook-21 is dodging Pierce-21's quills. (Rook-21): Master Wheels, you are better than this! Do not do Ben's bidding! Pierce-21 runs towards him and hits him repeatedly. Rook-21 shifts his Proto-Tool into a sword and uses it to knock Pierce-21 back. (Pierce-21): The master will get what he wants! He jumps on Rook-21 and uses one of his quills to stab him in the head. (Rook-21): Aah! He falls to the ground. Pierce-21 looks over him, his quills growing longer. Meanwhile, Four Arms has pinned Buzzshock to the ground. (Buzzshock): Man, you sure are violent. (Four Arms): That's what you seemingly lack. Violence. Without violence, negativity prevails. That's why I stepped up and got rid of most of my enemies. (Buzzshock): We are not judge and jury. You can't just kill off anyone you want! (Four Arms): Oh, really? Look around you. Your friends can't hold their own against my army. Billy-21 enters the room. (Billy-21): Sir, we did it. The Hands are working. (Four Arms): Good. He reverts back to Ben-21. (Ben-21): Lead me to it. My servants will make short work of these weaklings. The Chronian invasion will begin. (Buzzshock): You better not be going to my timeline! (Ben-21): Oh, I am. Don't worry. You won't survive long enough to see everyone crumble. (Buzzshock): Why are you even doing this? What actually happened to Bellwood? (Ben-21): Don't you dare ask me that! He bows his head in remembrance of what happened the year before. Flashback. Ben-21 (as Bloxx) and Kevin-21 are in between Bellwood and another town, fighting Zombozo-21. (Past Zombozo-21): Your friends will never find the bomb in time. The town will crumble. (Bloxx): Keep dreaming, Herbert. He uppercuts him. Past Zombozo-21 pulls out an acid sprayer and uses it to spray acid at Bloxx's arm, which regenerates. (Past Kevin-21): How long do we have to fight him? (Bloxx): I don't know. His Omnitrix symbol beeps. Past Rook-21's voice comes through it. (Past Rook-21, through Bloxx's Omnitrix symbol): Ben, we have looked all over the city. There is no bomb. (Bloxx): There has to be. Keep looking. (Past Zombozo-21): Heh heh. Too late. There is a loud rumbling sound. Bloxx turns to face Bellwood, only to see it be destroyed in front of his very eyes. Bloxx stands still, stunned. (Past Zombozo-21): Surprise! I tricked you! You thought the bomb was here, when it was in Bellwood all along! I've broken you, Tennyson! Revenge has been exacted. Bloxx transforms into Humungousaur and roars loudly. He runs towards Past Zombozo-21 and pushes him to the ground, stepping on his leg. (Past Zombozo-21): Aaaaah! (Past Kevin-21): Tennyson, chill! (Humungousaur): Chill? Chill? Zombozo destroyed Bellwood! Everyone is gone! Grandpa, my parents, Julie, gone! He grabs him and twists his arm. (Zombozo): Ow! (Past Kevin-21): Tennyson, don't do that! He runs towards Zombozo and lays him in a corner. He blocks Humungousaur's path. (Humungousaur): Don't you see what he's done? (Past Kevin-21): I do, but that doesn't mean you can kill the guy! He punches him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground unconscious. (Humungousaur): Now that he's out of the way... He walks towards him, raising his fist to deliver a final blow, when he hears a voice. He turns to the side, only to see Past Gwen-21 and Past Rook-21. (Past Rook-21): Take hold of your figurative horses, Ben. (Humungousaur): Don't you guys see what he did? Bellwood is gone! Completely gone! (Past Gwen-21, helping Past Zombozo-21 up): That doesn't give you an excuse to kill Zombozo, no matter how insane he is. We'll send him to the Null Void. We could round up the Plumbers and see what we can do. (Humungousaur): No. The world needs to be safe. I'm putting a stop to all evil once and for all. Will you join me? He reverts back to Past Ben-21 and offers his hand for his teammates to shake. (Past Kevin-21): No, Ben. I know where you're going with this. I'm not gonna go back to the evil side. Never again. I'm stayin' on the good side. (Past Ben-21): Fine. The next time we meet, you'll be my enemy again. Gwen, Rook, what about you? (Past Gwen-21): Ben, we can't kill off just anyone. I'm sorry, Ben. I know how you feel. We'll help you get through this. (Past Ben-21): You guys need to wake up and smell the end of everything we cared about. (Past Rook-21): Ben- (Past Ben-21): Save it. I'm done with all of you. World, here I come. He turns around and walks off. End of flashback. In the present, Ben-21 shakes the memory off his head and walks off, following Billy-21. (Buzzshock): No! He evolves. (Ultimate Buzzshock, lunging at Ben-21): Ultimate Buzzshock! He grabs Ben-21's arms. (Ultimate Buzzshock): Don't you dare! Manny-21 runs towards Ultimate Buzzshock, punching him in the face, then slamming him against the ground. (Manny-21): Don't hurt the boss! Ben-21 runs off, Billy-21 before him. Ultimate Buzzshock grabs Manny-21 by the head, throwing him at a wall. (Ultimate Buzzshock): Guys, we have to follow the other me! (Gwen, holding off against Ultimate Kevin-21 with a mana shield): Kinda busy here! Suddenly, an unknown person as Big Chill, intangible, phases through the roof. However, his eyes are red and he lacks an Omnitrix symbol. (Kevin): Albedo! (Rook-21): Thank goodness! (Ultimate Buzzshock): I'm confused. Big Chill turns tangible and uses his frost breath to freeze Manny-21. Forever Ninja-21 lunges at Big Chill, shooting shurikens in his face. (Big Chill): Gah! He flies behind him and uses his frost breath to freeze him in mid-air. He then does the same to Ultimate Kevin-21 and Pierce-21. (Big Chill): Hurry! Ultimate Buzzshock, Gwen, Kevin, Zack, Rook-21, Vilgax-21 and Big Chill rush to the entrance to the hallway. Big Chill creates an ice wall at the entrance and reverts back to Albedo-21. (Albedo-21): That will not hold them for long. Follow me to the Hands. Ultimate Buzzshock devolves back to Buzzshock and reverts back to Ben, following Albedo-21, with the other heroes shortly behind. Minutes later, they finally reach the Hands of Armageddon. (Zack): So, we just jump in? (Albedo-21): Yes. (Gwen): How much of a chance do we have that we'll end up in our timeline? (Albedo-21): 90%. Now, jump! Everyone jumps in the portal. Seconds later, they land in the middle of the desert in Dimension 0 (the main timeline). (Zack): What are we doing here? (Gwen): I recognize this place. This...this is where the Hands were destroyed in our timeline. (Ben): Great. We're in the middle of the desert. (Kevin): How are we gonna get to Bellwood? All of a sudden, a Plumber ship descends from the sky. A ramp comes down, and Alan in his human form steps out. (Alan): Need a ride? (Gwen): How'd you find us? (Alan): Magister Tennyson didn't know where you were, so he asked us to get you. We were staring at our badges for so long. Mind explaining what Vilgax is doing here? (Vilgax-21): I am from an alternate timeline. (Alan): Alternate timeline? (Albedo-21): We shall explain the situation to you on the way back. Meanwhile, Ben-21 as Big Chill lands on Chronia. (Female Chronian): Intruder! Big Chill reverts back to Ben-21. (Male Chronian): Ben 10! (Ben-21): I'm not the Ben 10 you think I am. Major Events *Buzzshock makes his first reappearance. *Four Arms (Dimension 21), Humungousaur (Dimension 21), Ultimate Buzzshock and Big Chill (Dimension 21) make their first appearances. *Zombozo (Dimension 21) makes his first appearance. *Eon makes his first reappearance. *Albedo (Dimension 21) and Rook make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Plumbers **Zack Taluno **Plumbers' Helpers ***Alan Albright (first reappearance) ***Cooper Daniels (first reappearance) ***Helen Wheels (first reappearance) ***Manny Armstrong (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 21) (present and past (flashback) selves) *Vilgax (Dimension 21) *Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 21) (17-year old self, flashback) *Albedo (Dimension 21) (first appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) (18 and 17-year old (flashback) selves) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (as Ultimate Kevin-21, 19 and 18-year old (flashback) selves) *Forever Ninja (Dimension 21) *Manny Armstrong (Dimension 21) *Pierce Wheels (Dimension 21) *Billy Billions (Dimension 21) *Zombozo (Dimension 21) (first appearance, flashback) Aliens Used By Ben *Buzzshock (first reappearance) *Ultimate Buzzshock (first appearance) By Ben-21 *Four Arms (first appearance) *Big Chill By 17-year old Ben-21 *Bloxx (flashback) *Humungousaur (first appearance, flashback) By Albedo-21 *Big Chill (first appearance) *Clockwork Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episode